FÉLIX
by Alex108Sol
Summary: El anillo que portaba tenía una maldición que tendría que romper para alejarse de la mala suerte. Este fic participa en el concurso fanficBattle #ConceptualFB en amino Miraculous Ladybug. Arte de la portada: Miraculous Pv Edición de portada: zxynels.


El silencio natural de la mansión era aminorado por el sutil sonido de las agujas del reloj, seguido del movimiento de las hojas del libro que los delgados dedos de Félix acariciaban despreocupadamente, antes de cambiar la página y continuar su lectura.

Página tras página, en una melodía silenciosa.

Hasta que se levantó.

Arrastró la silla con nula propiedad, recibiendo un grito estremecedor del suelo mientras suspiraba con desgano.

Estaba harto.

La silla quedó perfectamente incorporada debajo de la mesa, tomó el libro que tan abruptamente había cerrado y se alejó de los pequeños e inertes mundos que solo cobraban vida cuando leías las letras que los conformaban.

Sus pasos constantes retumbaron en el pasillo, abrió otra puerta, atravesó el umbral y cerró.

La amplia habitación en la que ahora se encontraba tenía la peculiaridad de recordarle una prisión, con su cama, un escritorio y un baño. Esto al ignorar la pantalla de plasma, la poderosa computadora y los floretes que decoraban el lugar.

 _Una celda llena de lujos_ , había pensado en más de una ocasión.

El lugar había cambiado mucho conforme pasaron los años; las cajas con innumerables juguetes, la pequeña resbaladilla, el aro de basquetball. Todo había sido desechado para dejar un espacio todavía más amplio donde gobernaba el vacío.

 _Una perfecta representación de mí_. Pensó.

El gran ventanal era eclipsado por las cortinas gruesas y rojas, que evitaban la entrada del sol y que en noches despejadas eran removidas para ver las estrellas.

Se recargó sobre la puerta, incómodo.

Para Félix era extraño estar en un lugar tan amplio y sentirse tan sofocado. Pero así era su vida.

Era el primogénito de un hombre poderoso con un sin número de empresas bajo su apellido, un hombre de mirada fría y que no aceptaba errores de nadie, ni siquiera de su único hijo.

Cerró sus manos, encontrándose con el frío metal de su anillo negro. Un accesorio poco elegante y que no podía quitarse, sin importar cuánto tratara.

Esperaba que ese día fuera el indicado para encontrarla.

 _Una chica de rojo,_ le había dicho su padre. _Solo ella puede romper la maldición que te corrompe._

Desde ese día se dedicó a buscarla, mientras que una serie de cuestiones lo perseguían desde las sombras.

 _¿Qué clase de broma era esa?_ Sabía perfectamente que debía ser verdad a pesar de lo inverosímil que sonaba, después de todo, su padre era un hombre malhumorado, igual que él.

 _¿Por qué debía enamorar a la ¨chica de traje rojo¨?_ Es decir, _¿por qué a ella?_ y no a cualquier otra. _¿Qué tenía ella de especial para poder romper el hechizo?_

Hablando así se sentía dentro de un cuento infantil.

 _¿Qué ganaba su padre con todo eso?_ Debió ser él quien le pusiera el anillo desde un principio, pues él le había explicado su presencia. _¿Quién más podía ser el causante sino él?_

No lograba comprenderlo, a veces creía que había nacido con ese accesorio en su mano y que moriría con el.

Un estridente ruido llamó su atención, provocando que se girará súbitamente. Los floretes se encontraban en el suelo, con Plagg flotando al rededor del espacio donde antes se encontraban.

—Jajaja, hicieron: bing, bing, bing —La risa socarrona del gato negro lo hizo enfurecer y sin más, lo pidió.

—Plagg, transfórmame —No quería estar por más tiempo en ese lugar, mucho menos aguantar las acciones de ese gato desastroso.

Salió por una de las ventanas, dispuesto a recorrer todo París. Quizás ese sería el día en el que por fin la encontraría. Ya no sabía cuánto llevaba buscándola.

 _La verás a lo alto de un edificio, o corriendo ágilmente de la misma forma que tu puedes hacerlo._ Las palabras de su padre retumbaban en su mente.

En definitiva, un cuento infantil en el que debía buscar a la princesa que rompería el hechizo.

Era una persona racional, se sentía idiota pensando así. Pero cada vez que se enfundaba en su traje negro sentía que las cosas podían cambiar.

Que Plagg dejaría de ser una molestia y de otorgarle su mala suerte, que podría actuar descaradamente sin importar quién estuviera a su alrededor, que dejaría de cuestionarse las acciones de su padre y no sería más un peón en su juego de ajedrez.

Porque eso era, un peón en los planes de Gabriel.

¿Era demasiado pedir? ¿Desear que su situación actual cambiará a manos del destino?

 _Es una estupidez._ Se dijo. _Pensar en algo como eso._

Entonces la vio, una chica de traje rojo en lo más alto del Arco del Triunfo.

 _No puede ser ella. Debo estar imaginándolo._

Pero ahí estaba, viendo al horizonte, con su cabellera acomodada en dos coletas que se removían por el viento. Sonrió para sí y empezó a correr en su dirección, eufórico.

Solo podía ser ella, la chica a la cual debía enamorar para desprenderse del anillo.

 _Esto será un juego de niños._ No debía ser difícil enamorarla, sería gentil, gracioso y cordial. ¿Qué podía salir mal?

A cada segundo que pasaba más cerca estaba de ella, de la chica desconocida que haría que su mundo cambiara, aquella que le daría la probabilidad de sentirse libre.

En ese momento no era consiente de lo acertada que era aquella idea. Su mundo cambiaría por ella, que lo enamoraría de forma tan sutil que cuando se diera cuenta ya no podría hacer nada.

Y ni hablar del gato negro, que se convertiría a la larga en un amigo que lo apoyaría en su soledad, provocando que ya no deseara deshacerse del anillo.

—¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? —Llamó la atención de la chica —¿No es muy tarde para que estés fuera de tu castillo, princesa? —La chica de ojos azules sonrió de lado, divertida de las acciones del rubio.

—Un gusto conocerte por fin, Chat Noir.

—¿Sabes? Aún no me has dicho tu nombre.

Se acercó a ella, tomó su mano y besó sus nudillos, todo para ser alejado abruptamente de la cercanía que había formado con un ligero toque en su nariz.

—Me llamo Ladybug —Las orejas del chico se agacharon, quizás no sería tan fácil cómo lo había imaginado.

Y no lo seria. Después de todo a Félix le faltaba paciencia.

—Bien mi Lady, este caballero esta a tu servicio. Solo dime qué necesitas y yo lo haré.

—Puedes empezar mostrándome la ciudad —La petición le pareció curiosa al de traje negro, pero no objetó.

—Muy bien mi Lady, empecemos con la Torre Eiffel, desde ahí podremos verlo todo —Ladybug dirigió su vista al lugar que señalaba su nuevo compañero, corriendo a la emblemática estructura.

Félix acababa de sumergirse en la trampa que el destino había puesto en su camino.

* * *

Este fic participa en el concurso fanficBattle #ConceptualFB en amino Miraculous Ladybug.

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


End file.
